


The E! True Hollywood Story of Season Six and Seven

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is crack fic written in response to the prompt "The E!True Hollywood Story of the whatever the heck went on during the filming of S6. Doesn't have to be smut at all."  Not your typical kinkmeme prompt or story, but here we go.Set ten years in the future.  No ship tagged because it doesn't end with Beliza, but the focus of the E! report is Beliza, season six, and season seven.  I don't consider it antiBeliza so much as emotionally distant from Beliza, but if they're your jam then this isn't your story.I don’t know any of these people and I have no BTS information, just the same leaks, Twitter feeds, PR spins, and speculation as everyone else. Relax into the junkfood TV fiction.EDIT: Someone asked why this is in the kinkmeme and TBH I always questioned that myself but since that's where I got the prompt I tried to honor ownership of it.  I'm taking it out of the collection because there's zero kink or smut in it.  It's gen RP crackfic not kink.  If that's a problem let me know and I'll pass the question up the chain of command as best I can.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	The E! True Hollywood Story of Season Six and Seven

**Author's Note:**

> If Google somehow landed you here know that this is a work of fiction. I don't know thing. I'm just cracking out on a fandom site.

E! Voiceover: For three years it seemed like the legacy of The 100 would be the death of Lexa and the pop culture response to the “bury your gays” trope. Then, June 7, 2019, during the airing of season six, backstage news made frontpage internet headlines. Eliza Taylor and Bob Morley, the leads of the show, had been secretly married for over a month. Fans of “Bellarke,” the pairing of their fictional characters, were publicly thrilled by the real life event. Not everyone, though, was celebrating. 

(Dramatic E! Logo and music)

E! voiceover: It’s been ten years since The 100 aired its last episode. Tonight we’ll delve into how the behind the scenes events of season six really played out and how the ripples of those decisions impacted the final season. We’ll catch up with some notable names and see what they’ve been up to since then. And we’ll get some words of wisdom from people who were there as Bellarke broke the fourth wall to become Beliza. 

(Eliza Taylor, ten years older than when the show ended, blonde, stylish, and smiling, sits comfortably in a director’s style chair. The recording of the phone call that broke the news of the wedding plays. In it Eliza answers her cell phone and an unidentified stranger asks for details about her upcoming wedding. Eliza reveals they’ve already had it a month prior.) 

E! reporter: You were trying to keep the marriage a secret. Why did you answer a call from an unknown number and say that?

Eliza: I don’t know. I wasn’t thinking too much about it. Honestly, I was never thrilled keeping it all quiet, but Bob insisted “the optics” weren’t good for him and I tried to support that. 

E!: But you didn’t. You only kept the wedding secret for a month. 

Eliza: Maybe I didn’t try very hard. Clearly not hard enough. 

E!: You’re divorced now. 

Eliza: Marriage is hard, especially when you both have careers. Brad Pitt has divorced actresses twice. 

E!: You’re comparing Bob Morely to Brad Pitt? 

Eliza: There was a time when his career seemed on the edge of taking off like that. He made other choices. 

E!: Did you get your copy of his book signed?

Eliza: I don’t have a copy of his book. 

E! voiceover: The recording of that phone call was posted online in early June and revealed the news that broke The 100 fandom for the second time in three years. Some believed it immediately. Many didn’t. As far as most fans knew Bob was still in a relationship with actress Arryn Zech. Both performers had always been quiet about the relationship, but pictures of the cast party after season six finished shooting just three months prior had circulated on fan sites and Aaryn was in them. A few fans noted that Arryn had deleted social media pictures of both Bob and Eliza in March, but the most common response was “I’ll believe Bob and Eliza are married when the cast starts congratulating them.” The cast was slow to respond, and when they did they expressed near universal surprise. 

(Lindsey Morgan, visibly a little older but still stunning, steps out of her gym and the camera zooms in on her.) 

Reporter: Lindey! Lindsey! Why did it take you so long to congratulate Beliza on their wedding?

Lindsey, puzzled and caught off guard: Beliza? Bob and Eliza? Aren’t they divorced?

Reporter: E! Is doing a follow up story on The 100. 

Lindsey, canned and flat: I loved my time on The 100 and I’ll be forever grateful for the friends I made and my first directing opportunity. 

Reporter: But why did it take you so long to congratulate them?

Lindsey: Sorry, I have to go. I’m due on set of Aliens 2031. Out next summer!. 

E!: Lindsey Morgan wasn’t the only one who avoided an in depth comment on this story. 

(A picture of Arryn Zech is shown)

E!: We asked Arryn Zech, the woman Bob dated for approximately four years just prior to marrying Eliza, for an interview. Instead we received the following statement. 

Female voice, not Arryn: My relationship with Bob Morley ended more than ten years ago. We parted amicably and have not remained in touch. I hope he’s as content with his life as I am with mine. 

(Richard Harmon appears in front of a backdrop covered in Marvel logos. As we’ve seen during the run of The 100 he ages like whiskey, smoother and better with each passing year.) 

E!: How’s the press tour for the Avengers reboot going?

Richard: It’s amazing. I’ve got big shoes to fill after Tom Hiddleston made Loki iconic, but he’s been incredibly supportive. 

E!: Speaking of supportive, you’re known for stepping in to support other actors. 

Richard: All film productions take a team to make them happen. 

E!: You stepped in during Comic Con when Bob Morley walked out after being asked about his marriage. 

Richard: Bob had some health issues, but the show had to go on. I’m just glad I was able to help. 

E!: You revealed back then that you knew about their relationship even when he was dating Arryn Zech. 

Richard: Pretty sure I never said that. I said I wasn’t surprised when I heard Bob and Eliza were together. The affection between them, between all the cast members, had been developing for years. Sometimes that affection gets expressed in unexpected but beautiful ways. 

E!: You know they’re divorced now. 

Richard: I didn’t know that. I’ve been busy. (Richard gestures at the backdrop of Marvel logos behind him.) Marvel has been an amazing experience. The attention to detail, the camaraderie among the cast, the clarity of focus. I’m really honored to have been a part of it. 

E!: We’ll get to Marvel in a minute, but I have a few more questions about Beliza. 

Richard glances to the side of the camera and a press aide enters the screen. Aide: Avengers vs Godzilla opens in two days. If you’d like to interview Mr. Harmon extensively about his prior work you should set up a time for that with his agent. This is the AVG tour. Do you have a question about that?

E!: Who would win in a fight: Loki stans or Bellarkers?

Richard: That would be a really interesting battle to see. Twitter 2.0 might not survive it. 

(Jessica Harmon sits behind a black desk and in front of a black backdrop. There’s a large, red Netflix N standing on the desk beside her elbow, making sure every frame of her includes a promo for Netflix yet Netflix can still pull down the fabric behind her and repurpose it for their vampire cooking show.) 

E!: Your wedding occurred shortly after the reveal that Eliza Taylor and Bob Morley were married. 

Jessica: It did. 

E!: Fans compared the two. Yours was large and attended by friends and coworkers from multiple shows. Bob and Eliza’s was just the two of them. 

Jessica: I had the wedding that I wanted. It was a wonderful time. I’m sure they felt the same way about theirs. 

E!: You didn’t ask them?

Jessica: It would have been a pretty rude question, wouldn’t it? I was never a regular on The 100 and I didn’t have a social relationship with Bob and Eliza. Would you walk up to one of your coworkers and try to make their wedding seem less special?

E!: Some said that’s exactly what Bob did by reactivating his Twitter the day you got married. They claim he intentionally tried to steal focus and rile up the fandom. 

Jessica: I was too busy getting married to care what was happening on Twitter that day. 

E!: But you did announce that you’d be pulling back some from social media after that. You were vague about why. Was it Bob’s behavior? Fandom behavior? Stolen pictures?

Jessica: Social media can be a double edged sword, and it takes a long time, longer than most people think, to learn to use it without hurting yourself or others. 

(There’s a pause while the interviewer waits for Jessica to continue. She doesn’t.) 

E!: Who’s better at giving honest answers without offending either side: you or your brother Richard?

Jessica: We used to be about equal, but Marvel put him through press boot camp and Netflix would love it if I took my top off during this interview, so I’m going to say Richard. 

(A montage of dark pictures of small groups of people in the woods plays on screen) 

E! Voiceover: The final season of The 100 was met with near universal scorn from reviewers and fans alike. Ten years later the streaming numbers for season seven average less than a quarter of the season one views. 

(Tasya Teles appears on screen. Underneath her name the job line reads Actress / E! Vancouver Correspondent.) 

Tasya: Bob and Eliza’s marriage made them rewrite the entire final season. The Beliza tag trended for a long time - did better than the episode Bob directed, that’s for sure - so they decided to lean into Bellarke as they closed out the show. When we finished shooting six I was told I needed to be available for all of filming for season seven, and then they killed my character in episode six. 

(Cut to Jason Rothenberg.) 

Jason: The rumors that we changed season seven to cater to Bellarke fans are completely untrue. The push-pull of that relationship was established in season one, and we kept them pushing and pulling for seven straight seasons. We had to resolve it before the finale. Their relationship needed time to evolve into its final form, but the connection between characters as they faced unwinnable odds was always one of our concerns as we told our story. 

(Cut back to Tasya.) 

Tasya: Of course they regretted planning so many Bellarke scenes in the end because by the time they were shooting episode 16 Bob and Eliza were ready to kill each other. I think it would be hard for anyone to shoot high tension scenes 16 hours per day with your spouse and then go home to the same person. There was just no down time for them. And the filming conditions were brutal. 

(Cut to Jason)

Jason: The aesthetic for season six was so light and bright that we wanted to go the opposite direction in season seven. It was a lot of outdoor night shoots in Canada in winter, but it was worth it.

(Cut to Tasya)

Tasya: I was heartbroken when I saw the cut of the final season. People were nearly insane from exhaustion, and everything was so dark you couldn’t see all the work they put in. It was the trend at the time but….

(Cut to Jason)

Jason: I like to think of The 100 as a small screen, younger audience, non-premium channel Game of Thrones. We had all the plot, the drama, the tension, and the aesthetic without the rape and full frontal nudity, and we did it all on a much smaller budget. I’m very proud of what we made and the way we made it. 

(Cut to Tasya.) 

Tasya: Filming the last season was miserable. They practically killed us. Some people dealt with the sleep deprivation and constant rewrites better than others, but it’s really hard to learn new lines when you’re working on two hours of sleep. I remember two actors who shall remain nameless nearly coming to blows because one was eating chips too loudly outside the trailer of someone who was trying to get a nap during the day. 

E!: Was there a lot of backstage drama during the shooting of season seven?

Tasya: No worse than the prior seasons. 

E!: So season six was dramatic, too? 

Tasya: When you have that many personalities that all crave attention in one place there’s going to be some occasional tension, especially when stories and characters were so often reworked by directors or actors or left on the editing room floor. But, I don’t think The 100 was any more dramatic behind the scenes than any other CW show, and I did know a number of other CW actors. 

E!: Were Bob and Eliza together during the filming of season six even when he was still officially with Arryn?

Tasya: If they were they were they were very low key about it. 

E!: Fans claim they can see them falling in love during the Bellamy and Clarke scenes in season six. 

Tasya: That’s an insult to their acting. According to Jason they weren’t in love then, so saying they were and you can see it is saying they both did a poor job portraying the emotional state of their characters. I never saw romantic love between them until after my character died. What kind of a cheating jerk would Bellamy be if he left his girlfriend in a war zone so he could run off with his old crush? Don’t say that about Bellamy. Echo loved him, and I think she chose who to love carefully. 

E!: There were fan reports that Eliza was looking at engagement rings in October, when she was dating William Miller. 

Tasya: I was not surprised that she got married before she turned 30. That seemed to be important to her. A lot of us have certain life markers we think we should meet by a certain age. Perfectly normal. 

E!: Perfectly normal for Bob to marry a coworker within weeks of ending a years long relationship? 

Tasya: It’s been more than a decade since their wedding. I don’t really recall the timeline. 

(E! flashes a timeline graphic on screen then stamps the words “Declined by Legal” over it in red. Eliza appears on screen instead.)

E!: So tell me about your first kiss with Bob.

Eliza: I was 16. He was 22. We were in an elevator.

E!: That’s not what my notes say. Have you told this story before?

Eliza: Selectively at cons. The Bellarke fans love it because it’s pretty close to the same ages Clarke and Bellamy were when they met. 

(E voiceover: Conventions or ‘Cons’ are a significant source of income for some actors. Eliza is currently living in Boston and teaching children’s acting classes, but she’s a familiar face on the Con circuit.) 

Eliza continues: Other people have expressed some concern because I was technically so young, but at 16 I’d been working as an actor for quite a while already. In those cases I tell them that we were friends for ten years and then we went from friends to married very quickly. 

E!: Which is true?

Eliza: Why can’t they both be true?

E!: So 16 when you first kissed and 30 when you got married?

Eliza: I was 29 the first time I got married. 35 the second, but I don’t think that one should count. 38 the third, and we’re as happy as can be. Don’t believe the jokes about Eliza Taylor being the next Liz Taylor. 

E!: Are you and Bob still in touch?

Eliza: We split the Koh Tao property into his retreat center and the school, so technically we’re neighbors. I live in Boston, but we talk as necessary. I mean, I may keep an ocean and a continent between us, but there’s no ill will. I have no ill will towards anyone from The 100. 

(Cut to Jason)

E!: Rumor is you’re setting up a The 100 cast reunion in your new show. 

Jason: Generally I avoid spoilers, but no. I’ll go ahead and tell you there’s no chance of that happening. It’s not in my plans to work with any of those actors again. 

(Jarrod Joseph appears on screen. He’s covered in camo-style grease paint and his hair shaved to the skin. Camouflage netting behind him creates the makeshift area where they’re shooting the interview.)

E!: Congratulations on your success on the TNT network!

Jarrod: Yeah, I’m their go-to black best friend these days. Second lead isn’t first, but it’s not bad either. 

E!: This is the third military-themed show in a row you’ve done for them. 

Jarrod: They don’t use “Boom” as their catchphrase anymore, but the boom vibes are still there. 

E!: You learned about boom vibes on The 100. 

Jarrod: We had a lot of boom. 

E!: Behind the scenes, too. 

Jarrod: We were all so young and living our lives. 

E!: You had a front row seat while two of your co-stars fell in love and got married. 

Jarrod: That’s their business, but yes, I was on set some in season six. 

E!: Tell us about it. 

Jarrod: New sets, new costumes, new vibe. It was great. Felt like a real time of growth. 

E!: And they grew into love. 

Jarrod: You’d have to ask them about that. 

E!: They got married shortly after season six finished shooting and broke the news on Twitter. What can you say about that?

Jarrod: I remember the night that happened. The group chat blew up while we all tried to figure out if it was real or if they were just bored and messing with the shippers. It was real. 

E!: After the wedding announcement, how was shooting season seven compared to season six?

Jarrod: Their wedding didn’t make much difference in my life, but shooting seven was dark, tiring, confusing. A lot of rewrites depending on who was in the mood to work that day. 

E!: Can you give an example?

Jarrod: Well, Bob, uh… had a bad reaction to some medication… and couldn’t make it to set, and that’s how I wound up with that wedding scene in the forest. Sachin and I were already on location and they had a whole crew out there. We knew we were both getting blown up by the A-bomb in two days. They gave us an hour to work out our blocking and dialogue while the PA tried to get Bob to work, and when he didn’t come out they shot the scene. 

E!: It gets paralleled with the Clexa kneeling scene a lot.

Jarrod: And Murphy’s proposal to Emori. And Lincoln kneeling when he dies. And Bellamy on his knees while Octavia beats him. Gif sets are funny things. 

E!: What’s your takeaway from your time on The 100? 

Jarrod: Don’t shit where you eat. 

(Henry Ian Cusick appears. His gray hair and tan give him a mad scientist in Hawaii vibe, perfect for the gritty reboot of LOST he’s now filming.) 

E!: We’ve heard from others that conditions for filming season seven of The 100 were rough, but you weren’t in season seven. How was season six?

HIC: Wonderful. Great cast, supportive environment, allowed for a lot of growth as an actor and a person. 

E!: Any response to the rumors that Bob and Eliza were each separately self-medicating before their sudden marriage?

HIC: I never saw any evidence of that. They’re both fine people and fine actors. 

E!: How many days were you on set during season six?

HIC: Three. 

E!: Let’s go back to season five. Did you see any signs of the Beliza romance or problems on set then?

HIC: As I recall in season five Kane had a wonderful story with Diyoza and his relationship with Abby and Octavia was a little rocky but still based in love. All three women are amazing scene partners. It was a great experience. 

E!: What’s your takeaway from your time on The 100?

HIC: I don’t know that I’d want to survive an apocalypse, but somehow I keep landing in end of the world shows. (He winks.) Don’t miss Still Lost Sundays at 9 on HBO. 

(Cut to a montage of pictures. The early days of the series includes CW typical group shots, well lit and featuring tight and now out of style clothes. Later pictures are solos and pairs of the actors pulled from their instagrams and press kits. Voiceover: Ricky Whittle, Alycia Debnam Carey, and Adina Porter declined to be interviewed for this story) 

(Paige Turco appears. She’s on the set of her new police procedural and in uniform for filming.)

E!: You had a lot of scenes with Eliza Taylor in season six. How was she emotionally at that time?

Paige: They gave her an acting challenge and she rose to it. 

E!: But emotionally. Facing 30, show ending, relationship with William Miller that started in season five ended before filming wrapped on season six. Where was her head?

Paige: Turning 30 is hard as an actress, especially when you’ve been in the business long enough that everyone knows your age and you can hear the offers drying up as you’re blowing out the candles. She was aware of that. 

E!: Did you see signs of her romance with Bob while filming six?

Paige: There were always a lot of layers to that relationship. They didn’t really much care for each other’s company during the early seasons. They were each a little too much like Clarke and Bellamy, a bit of oil and water. Over time they grew; their characters grew. It was a very natural progression.

E!: And now they’re divorced. 

Paige: That can be part of the growing process, too. 

E!: What do you think of Bob’s retreat center?

Paige: I’m Catholic. 

E!: He says it’s not a cult.

Paige: I can’t really comment on that. I haven’t been there. 

E!: Any plans to go??

Paige: No. 

(Cut to Tasya Teles in a hotel room. She does that over-eager E! wave and begins her report.)

Tasya: Hi, E! I’m reporting from the Transnational Center for Metaphysical Relaxation, or, as I’m calling it “Bob Morley’s Spa Hotel.” The sheets are one thousand count, the chef was trained in Paris and my bathtub is deeper than the last character I played, although to be fair that character did get killed in the first three minutes of CSI: Nashville. At check in they told me to get to sleep early because the best way to beat jetlag is with sunrise yoga and an all fruit breakfast. I guess I’ll find out. Goodnight, E!

(She waves. Cut to the camera on her the next day in a courtyard. A small lush lawn ends at a garden on one side and a dense treeline on the other.)

Tasya: Good morning, E! I’m still at Bob’s hotel. Still waiting on Bob. Our interview was scheduled for half an hour ago, but he’s a hotel owner now, and with a property like this there’s always something to do.

(The camera pans to a woman in her mid twenties with chin length dark hair trimming herbs with scissors in the garden then to two older women in rattan lounge chairs. There are no other staff members or guests visible.)

Tasya: While we wait, let me tell you about breakfast. Divine, and all fruit. When I asked why they pumped me full of fiber and liquid I was told that cleansing my colon was part of the “Be well, be kind” philosophy that permeates every aspect of the retreat center. 

(Tasya stands and her smile grows, and the camera pans to Bob as he crosses the porch to meet her. They hug.)

Tasya: You look great. 

Bob: Thanks, I feel great. How about you? How are you feeling?

Tasya: Well. I feel well. 

Bob: That’s good to hear. That’s our goal here. We give you the tools to be your best version of yourself. 

Tasya: What made you open the retreat center?

Bob: After The 100 ended I needed some time off, and came to Thailand for an extended visit. I just never left. 

Tasya: Eliza did. 

Bob: She wanted to keep acting. It’s a toxic environment, but she was addicted to it. I couldn’t help her. The bitterness. The ugliness. The darkness. She just kept bathing in it. 

Tasya, puzzled: Have you seen her recently?

Bob: Is she still blaming me for the break up of her second marriage? She wanted to show him I was leading a (Bob makes air quotes with his fingers) cult. He found more wellness in communal moonbathing than he did with her. 

Tasya: Communal moonbathing?

Bob: We offer a variety of paths to wellness. Each person has to find their own path. Sometimes it’s a journey made alone and sometimes with others. 

(Tasya lets that information hang as she mentally sorts through the rumors before letting it go rather than pressing on and risking an early end to the interview.) 

Tasya: As you know, this E! segment is focused on the last two seasons of The 100, including your marriage to Eliza. Anything you want to share about that time?

Bob: When it was good it was great and when it was bad it was the blackest pit you can imagine. Social media is a poison, and if you keep sipping from that cup sooner or later it’s going to overwhelm your body and soul.

Tasya: You included that line in your book, didn’t you?

Bob: I did. Every opportunity I get I encourage everyone to avoid social media. There are consequences to avoiding it, but there are consequences for using it to. You can’t win. 

Tasya: You still have a Twitter account. 

Bob: I use it as required for work and try to avoid it otherwise. Occasionally I deactivate it. 

Tasya, laughing: So nothing’s changed. 

Bob: That hasn’t, but personally I’m in a better place now than then. 

Tasya: How’s your relationship with Arryn these days? There were accusations of gaslighting and cheating when the news of the marriage first broke. 

Bob: We all rework the clay of past facts into a shape that suits our current reality. I don’t know how her historical art looks today. 

Tasya: Any plans to act in the future?

Bob: If the right offer came along I’d think about it. 

Tasya: Any directing?

Bob: We produce a number of videos here on the property to help people take the lessons of the retreat center home with them. 

Tasya: What lessons did you take away from The 100?

Bob: Be kind, be well, be true to your own story. Don’t fall for someone else’s version of it. 

Tasya: What is the truth of your relationship with Eliza? Best friends leap into marriage or dirty cheaters try to make their relationship legitimate?

Bob: We knew each other for years and we grew together. The details beyond that are private.

Tasya: That’s not why people tune into an E! True Hollywood Story, Bob. 

Bob: You’re never going to get what you want. Can I interest you in a cannabis smoothie or a charcoal enema instead? 

E! Voiceover: No one knows what happened behind the scenes in 2018 and 2019, but the he said she tweeted of it all is an enduring part of the legacy of The 100. Like the plots on screen, the behind the scenes events are hard to comprehend, and public statements tend to crumble when compared to what viewers thought they knew.


End file.
